


Six Seasons and a Recital

by threegee



Category: Bunheads
Genre: Multi, drabbles are fun, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threegee/pseuds/threegee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of some of my Bunheads one-shots, which may or may not turn into serious fic.   (and no, I haven't abandonded The Music and the Mirror; it's just moving slowly right now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Seasons and a Recital

**Author's Note:**

> Amy Sherman-Palladino is queen, and this is her property. We WILL get a second season! #stillbelieving

It was really too hot out to be baking, but that hadn’t stopped Mel and Cozette from pulling out all of the supplies for double-fudge walnut-pecan peanut m&m brownies.   (The recipe for which was, basically, throw anything that looks delicious into the mixing bowl and cross your fingers.)    Well, almost all of the supplies…

"Cozette, I think you’re out of baking soda!" 

Mel was rummaging through the Hoglunds’ kitchen cabinets, teetering on a stepladder. Cozette was checking out her girlfriend’s ass.

"Coz?  Did you hear me?  I said you don’t have any baking soda.  Or baking powder.  Or baking anything.  When was the last time you guys went grocery shopping?"

"Hmm?"  Cozette pulled her eyes away from Mel’s Daisy Dukes reluctantly.  "Oh, I don’t know.   Last week, I guess?  Just before our godparents took Frankie to Alameda for the music festival.  So maybe a week and a half ago."

"Jeez!  What have you been eating?  Do you live on air?"  Mel hopped down off of the ladder and folded her arms across her chest.   She looked hot even when she was frowning.   Especially when she was frowning.  

"Oh, you know.   I drink a lot of coffee, I guess.   I don’t really eat breakfast, and I grab a wrap from the coffee shop before rehearsal…"

"OK, that’s ridiculous.   Let me call Dad; you’re coming over for dinner tonight.  And tomorrow.  And we’ll make you some care packages if I can’t convince the assweasel to drive us to the A&P afterwards."

"I really don’t think you should refer to your brother like that."

"When he stops being an assweasel, I will.   You know he went crawling back to Stacia this weekend?"

"Yeah, I heard.  Mitch texted me."

"Oh of couse you’d hear from  _Mitch Alvarado_.  Hmm.  Should I be jealous?"  Mel stuck her tongue out.

"Of Mitch?  Absolutely not.  Of me?  Definitely?"  Cozette reached over and slung an arm around Mel’s waist, pulling her closer.

"Why of you?"

"Because I have the hottest, coolest girlfriend in the state of California.   She worries about me too much, but that just makes her even sexier."

"You’re shameless," Mel said, blushing.

"Always,"  Cozette replied, and reached up for a kiss.


End file.
